


[Podfic] Undertones

by screamingatstars



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (sortaaa), Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Damien speaks his heart, but not always in the ways that Arum expects.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Undertones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undertones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426900) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 



> If you hear faint meowing in a couple places, that's my cat being an attention hog while I'm trying to record. I love her to death, but she can be a bit of a brat sometimes! Still had fun making this though :)

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [Undertones](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/undertones)


End file.
